Brownie
by mushi6618
Summary: When Mahiru makes her homemade brownies, Mitsuru can't seem to resist. Complete.


**"Brownie"**

Marie LaBar

a.k.a. Mushi6618

Crescent Moon belongs to Haruko Iida, so don't sue me I own nothing! This fanfic came to me suprisingly enought when I was eating a brownie. How a lemon of Mitsuru and Mahiru came out of it I will never know...So WARNING this is a LEMON if you are not over the age of 18 DO NOT read this. Now for your scheduled fanfic!

Enjoy!

* * *

_In Moon Shine..._

It all started with a little innocent brownie. The kind that Mahiru would make only once in a 'blue' moon. Ahh...puns like that seemed to come to her out of no-where nowadays. To think that it had only been four years since the little fiasco with the Teardrops of the Moon. Four years of joys, laughter, and love. '_Mitsuru_' she thought. Love, yes, that was when that little instinct kicked in. The fact that Mahiru was constantly surrounded by men made her motherly at times, and no boyfriend wanted to be treated motherly by his girlfriend. So kicking poor Akira out of the kitchen for the evening to cook allowed her to vent, and over the years had improve her homemade brownie recipe to perfection.

"Moon Brownie's" as she called them, made her soon to be husband drool, and on some occasions had almost gotten them _both_ in trouble. Half a year ago, Mitsuru, the emo, prideful, go-ahead-and-stick-it-where-the-sun-don't-shine, sweet-when-he-wanted to-be-Tengu, had decided after a close pregnancy call that he was going to marry Mahiru. Turned out the sooner the better, each time Mahiru made her sweet treat, they would both 'somehow' end up in a sticky situation after words, and usual with no clothes on. So in a week she would officially become Mrs. Mahiru Suou.

"I can't wait!" she said pulling out the hot sweets from the oven, setting them on then on the counter to cool.

"Can't wait for what?"

"Oh! Mitsuru! You scared me!" she gave him a playful glare as she turned around to greet her soon-to-be-husband.

"Geez…it's still so easy to scare you." he said leaning on the counter. His greenish hair had grown enough to put it into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and his chocolate colored eyes were as intense as ever. He had grown but if you hadn't known him you wouldn't have been able to tell, they seemed to always be the same height.

"Mitsuru your such a meanie! Uhg! To think I couldn't wait for our wedding day to get here!" Smiling to her self as she busied with her brownies she waited for his response.

What she got, however, wasn't what she was expecting.

Normally he would roll his eyes, give an apology, and then do something romantic like kiss her neck. He had become quite the softie around Mahiru over the years, and especially close after their first 'time' together.

Instead arms encircled her waste, and she felt his warm breath on her neck. Her body heat instantly rose, and sweat began to form on her brow. Mahiru knew after a series of 'tests' on her beloved Tengu, that when Mitsuru was quite it meant something was going to happen. Normally it was something not rated for kids.

"You made brownie's." his lips brushed against her skin and she shivered.

"Yeah." She knew what the little brown sweets meant when it was just the two of them.

The rest of the gang went out that night. Akira and Keiko went to a movie, and since they were already married, could stay out long into the night. Nozomu and Misoka went out, it was best to not ask where, but would always return about noon the next day. Oboro and Katsura were currently working out the bugs for both the "human" and "demon" weddings over in the Lunar Race dimension. Every one would be at the weddings, demon and human alike.

The only problem that was bugging Mahiru, was the fact that she technically couldn't wear white…

"So, Mitsuru do you want one? They should be cool enough…" his grip tighten on her thin waist. All of a sudden she was spun around, now sitting on the counter next to her chocolate morsels, with a set of brown eyes boring into her own blue ones.

"No Mahiru, I think I'm hungry for something else that's hot and sweet." To make a point he slid his hand up her flowered sundress, stuck two of his nimble little fingers into her, and then while she was still in slight shock brought them to his mouth and licked off her juice.

"Mmmmh…yes that hits the spot." She just stared at him. Mouth agape, legs spread in front of him, and having trouble breathing, Mahiru could only start to process what had happened when an assault of Mitsuru's mouth on hers began.

"Yes, delicious." He said pulling away from her. While waiting for a response he slowly nibbled her neck and gild his hands along her body.

"M-Mitsuru, uhh, we shouldn't remember what happened last time? At least we shouldn't on Akira's counter…" She said thoughtfully. Mahiru wanted to, oh did she ever, especially when Mitsuru's hands were so close…but the thought of the stressful plus sign weighed her decision. That and Akira would flip if he found out what they were about to do in his precious kitchen.

"Listen Mahiru, were getting married in what? Seven days? I'm sure if you get pregnant now no one will know." He explained picking her up and making his way to the stairs that led to his room.

"Mitsuru that's not the problem, what if were not ready for kids yet, we both just finished college! I know I wouldn't mind a child of my own, but, don't you think it's to soon?" she asked as he kicked his door open. Walking in he set her on his bed and looked down at her with a mixed serious/playful expression.

"Mahiru I love you. You were the first person to except me, all of me. You showed me how to concur my fear of transforming. You were the first and only woman I will make love to. Soon you will be my wife, and I will tell you truthfully, that I can't wait to make a baby with you. B-besides, I think it is the right time for us." He was quite proud of that declaration and meant every word.

"Mitsuru, you really have stopped running from me have you? I love you so much and m-maybe you're right? After all, shouldn't women trust the Tengu that tried to kill them? Hehe…" Mitsuru gave her a sour look before he jumped on her.

"Ahh! Mitsuru!"

"I'll get you for that one my princess."

An onslaught of kissing and touching presumed then. She would battle her tongue with his. He would trace her breasts with his fingers. Clothing disappeared, his shirt and pants, and her sundress. '_God, she didn't wear a bra._' Thought Mitsuru. Fingers became a mouth as he suckled her, and she would moan his name. Her fingernails would pierce his back and excited his heritage. Half transformed he passionately kissed her, pressing his chest to hers, in the process fully transforming him into the Tengu that Mahiru and even he had once feared. Mitsuru could control his transformations any other time except when he was this close to her, to Mahiru, his mate.

"Ughh, damn this clothing! I'm tiring to get undressed not the other way around!"

"Hehee…having problems, love?" He scowled down at her. With one clawed finger he traced from her collarbone down to her panties. One flick of his wrist had them sliced and ready for removal.

"Mitsuru! Those cost me a lot of money, you baka!" she said exasperated.

"I'll buy you more, besides I like you better with nothing on." Speechless Mahiru fell back on the bed while Mitsuru removed the small expensive piece of fabric.

Since Mitsuru's ceremonial robes seemed to repair themselves when he transformed he just ripped the annoying garments off. Happy he smiled down at his love.

"That's better, now where were we?" he asked.

"You were violating my body and destroying my wardrobe." Mahiru deadpanned.

"Right!" he said a bit to cheerful for Mahiru's liking.

Rolling her eyes, Mitsuru set back on his mission to have Mahiru screaming his name. Hovering over her, supporting his weight on his left arm next to his beloved's head, he carefully slipped two clawed fingers into her moist opening. He quickly covered her mouth with his as she screamed from pleasure. Two years of experience allowed him memorize every inch of Mahiru's body and what made it shatter in ecstasy. By now he knew which way to move his crafty fingers to excite and not harm.

Mitsuru loved to study her face a moments like these. Her short blonde hair spilled in a halo around her, those soft blue eyes closed, cherry lips parted and panting. To say he was erect would be an understatement, by now he was throbbing for her.

Sensing a tense aura coming from her lover Mahiru opened her eye just as he pulled his fingers out, stopping just short of her orgasm. Looking up at her Tengu she noticed his _growing_ problem, feeling unfulfilled she decided to pay him back. Taking matters in her own hands, literally, she began to stroke his lengthy member.

As soon as she quickened her hands pace Mitsuru was barely supporting himself, both hands on either side of her face, and he seemed to be gasping for air. She stopped suddenly and received the all so familiar death glare.

They held each other's glaze for only one moment before Mitsuru's transformation faded. Mitsuru's tanned naked form now sat on top of a flushed Mahiru, positioned, they were ready for each other.

"Wanna stop?" Mitsuru playfully asked.

"Not on your life."

One thrust. Two beings suddenly became one. Both hissed as the feeling of each other surrounded them. Soon the practiced rhythm of the two lovers began. Speed increased. Stars, and a feeling of love enveloped Mahiru and Mitsuru as flashes of white ecstasy pulsed through them. They felt it then. A small but important change.

"Another beginning, huh Mahiru?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said with a smile on her face. One of the happiest Mitsuru had ever seen. Brownies forgotten, the two savored each other's company for the rest of the night.

Later, however, they cleaned up the kitchen so Akira wouldn't have a fit and ate the Moon Brownies up in Mitsuru's locked room. The plans and problems would come along soon enough. For now they would enjoy a brownie and go on with life.

"God, Mahiru I love it when you make these things…"

"Yeah, Mitsuru, me too."

What a beginning it's going to be…

"Owari"

* * *

Done if you like it, tell me I might make a sequel. If you don't, tell me anyway I want to know how to improve my righting. Thank you for reading. Ending Transmission... 


End file.
